Teenage Hearts
by thatgirlkatie
Summary: This story follows Sophie on the adventure to The University of Sunderland, where she will be given the chance to meet new people and start off fresh. How will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

Teenage hearts – Chapter One

Sophie's POV:

Urgh, moving day.

I don't want to get out of bed.

I'm too comfy.

I should be really excited to be moving out and going to university. It's just that Sunderland is 150 miles away from Manchester, I mean it's a good University and everything, but I had my heart set on Manchester, I would've got in, but I missed one mark in an exam, so I didn't get the grades I needed to get in. Stupid exam boards.

"SOPHIE! ARE YOU AWAKE!" Urgh, Mum shut up! "Yes Mum, I'll be down soon" What time is it? Oh it's 7:01, I have to wait till 7:05 to get up now, 4 more minutes in bed. Woop.

Normal POV:

Sophie walked down stairs to see her parents, Kevin and Sally, eating their breakfast, "Come on Soph, your foods going to get cold" Sally nagged. "Yeah ok mum." Sophie replied rolling her eyes, while sitting down to eat her food. "It's a big day for you today isn't it? I remember when I first moved out, that night I had a wild party, which was the first of many good times" "Yeah ok mum, I don't need a trip down memory lane" Sophie complained while biting off a piece of toast. It was a big day for Sophie today, she was given a fresh start, back at home, she was a quiet and shy girl, who didn't have many friends, at least this time she would be able to be given a fresh start, with people who knew absolutely nothing about her. "ROSE-EH! Hurry up an get down stairs" It was quite obvious that the stress of moving day was getting to Sally.

Sophie's POV:

Oh great, why'd she have to shout that slag down? I don't even know why she will be any help today, she was out all night partying with her best friends because they're all moving to University, I didn't even know they let slaggy models with no brain cells into University. I mean, unless they now do degrees in "How to dress like a slag", then again, our Rosie would probably be doing that. Oh god, speaking of the devil. "I don't understand why I have to help today, I mean it's really dangerous moving, I could break a nail or lose hair extensions, and I mean Hello! That's just the worst thing ever!" Yep Rosie, totally the worst thing ever, I'm SO glad I'm going to be moving away from this train wreck of a girl for 3 years. Hello piece and quiet.

"Mum? Where is Sun land?" Oh god, how dumb can this girl get? "Rosie, It's Sunderland, Not Sun Land you idiot." "Er, Yeah Sophie that's what I said, Don't you listen." I really hate her sometimes, I really do, she's such an idiot. "It's in the north east of England near Newcastle" Thank god for my Dad, talking some sense into her. "Isn't Newcastle in Wales? I mean that's up at the top of the country." Oh my god, just when you think this girl can't get anymore stupid. Boom. She hits you with another idiotic comment like that one.

"I'm sure my friend Sian is going to a University up there somewhere, but I've forgot which one." That girl, honestly, has the memory of a goldfish, although, that's insulting to the poor goldfishes, but she's never really mentioned Sian before, I bet you she a stupid slag if she's dumb enough to be friends with Rosie.

I better go upstairs, finish packing and say goodbye to everything I really can't wait to have a fresh start. Away from my stress head of a Mother, slaggy Sister and Well, I Do actually like my Dad, we've always been close, although, lately, he has been quiet a lot, we normally tell each other everything. He'll be ok. Anyway, right, packing, let's do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Hearts Chapter 2

Goodbye Room.

Goodbye house.

Goodbye Weatherfield.

I'm Nervous.

I'm not even going to lie. I'm really nervous

What if I mess it all up? I mean a new start with new people? I'm really shy for starters. The only real friend I have is Olly, he's my best friend and I can tell him everything and anything. I couldn't ask for a better friend, I mean I love him SO much he's perfect. The only bad thing is he lives about 3000 miles away in New York , we met on the internet, fan girling about how awesome Glee is. My mum really thinks I fancy him, but you know what? I don't. I mean, yeah he's perfect, he's got the sweepy brown hair, an amazing smile, caring personality, but for some reason I just don't have a crush on him. It's weird, I mean, I just don't want to date him. Ha, dating like I have a choice! I mean bloody Norris from the corner shop gets more action than me. Eww, Norris. Then again, it's not like I could date a cute guy round here, Rosie or one of her slaggy friends has probably had every guy in Weatherfield. It's not even sex I'm bothered about! I just want someone to laugh at my jokes, call me cute and beautiful, cuddle me while watching scary films, kiss me in the ra…. Sophie Webster you are being far to soppy with yourself! Stop it now! Who am I kidding anyway, I mean most of the lads my age are into Drinking, Sex and some random sport.

**2 hours later**

Finally, we're here! I don't know how much more I could've taken with bloody Rosie sat next to me thinking she's Beyonce while blasting out the words to every bloody song on the radio, for three flaming hours. I need to go pick up my key, then in a few hours FREEDOM. Freedom, from my parents, from my dozy sister, her slaggy friends and the stupid weatherfield lads. A fresh start, where no one will know me.

"OH EM GEE" oh god, what does she want now? "Sian is that you?" oh my god, please don't tell me Sian is going to be living here. Oh no, she's walking over, I can't look, I'll go get my key before I hear Rosie embarrasses me.

Normal point of view:

Rosie walked over to Sian and greeted her with a spine breaking hug, the ones she gave to all her friends "Oh em gee, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Well, I'm going to University here living in one of the flats here, But I mean, I should ask you what are you doing here? You were smashed last night" Sian said slightly confused at why the dozy model was attending a moving in day for University. "I wasn't! My reject sisters going to be living here too! I'd feel sorry for you if you got in the same flat! She's SUCH a loser"

Sophie's POV:

Oh great, just like this day can't get any better, one of Rosies idiot friends might be living with me. Great. Absolutely great. There goes my plan right down the drain! Well, I better go find my room, so I can sit in a corner and cry that even at uni, I'm going to be forever alone.

Flat 10, Room B, where are you, wow this box is heavy. Ah-ha! Flat 10! Found it. I opened the door and it reviled 5 doors, guess this is where I'll be living for the next year, Room B, ah this one's mine, as I opened the door, I saw a double bed, A desk and an en-suite. Wow, this is actually quite nice, just need to make it homey and then I'm sorted. "Where is that usless sister of yours? I bet she's still talking to that girl" Sally whined, "She's been no help what so ever" "I know mum, what did you expect really? It's Rosie!" I don't understand how my mum can think Rosie would've been helpful today. "Anyway, we'll go find her and get your shopping and then we'll leave you" "Ok yeah Mum See you in a bit" I kissed her goodbye, and then attempting to start unpacking.

After a good 20 mins of unpacking everything it was actually starting to look like my place. Just as I was starting to get settled in, I heard the door go. "Sian, how's things with you and Ryan?" Oh my god, please don't tell me that's Rosie, Oh great. Sian is going to be a flatmate, Well this is great. I opened the door, to see Sian Struggling with the door, while Rosie who wasn't carrying a thing, was just blabbing on about Ryan. Come on Sophie, Be brave.

"Would you like some help opening the door"

Wow, I am well brave, although that did achieve an eye roll of Rosie, "Yeah you can help open the door heres my key" I opened the door for her and smiled. "Oh Rosie, Mum and Dad were looking for you, they're in the car." "Ok Siany babes, I'll see you later and you can tell me more about how good Ryan is in bed." This right here, is proof at how slaggy my sister is. Anyway I'm going to go back to my room.

Wait, was that a knock on the door? Better go see who it is, as I opened the door, I saw a girl in sweatpants, with her hair tied up. I wonder who this is? 

"Hi, I'm Sian."


	3. Chapter 3

**Teenage Hearts – Chapter 3**

"Hi, I'm Sian, Sian Powers" Great it is Rosie's mate. Although, she doesn't look slutty at all, I mean, she's actually quite pretty, well, actually really pretty, she's beautiful. Oh my god Sophie, you Idiot. "Hi" Well, that's a good start, "I'm Sophie, Sophie Webster" "Wait? You're Rosie's sister?" Oh no busted! "Sadly, You work with her right?" poor girl working with my idiot sister. "Well, we're part of the same model industry " "Oh right, cool" Well this is awkward now, erm "Do you want to go into the kitchen?" Wow brave Sophie, I'm proud.

We walked into the kitchen and sat down on the chairs the accommodation had provided. "So, Are you going out tonight" Sian asked me. "I don't know to be honest, It's not really my thing." Oh great start Sophie, she's really going to think you're a weirdo now. She looks a little upset now, I don't know what to do. " When do the other 3 move in?" great sophie, change the subject. "Erm, I don't think they move in until next weekend, maybe they're second years, they're not due to move in until next week, and Don't worry about not going out tonight" She smiled back at me. "What are you doing tonight?" I asked her. "I'll probably stay in with you if you don't mind, I'm still tired from last night." Wait, like, I have I made a friend? She wants to hang out with me? Woo I've actually made a friend, well, I might have by tonight. Sophie, answer her you idiot! "That'd be good yeah" I smiled back at her.

Just then, my phone went off "Yeah, mum, sure I'll help you with the shopping be down in a second ok bye" I said hanging up. "Soph? Do you want a hand with the shopping?" Wow. She's just called me Soph, I don't normally let people call me Soph, but I guess she's different, she seems special to me, and I don't even know why, I've only known her like 5 minutes. Sophie, you're daydreaming again. "Erm, I'll be fine, but thank you".

**An hour later… **

"Ok Sophie, Take care, I love you" My mum said hugging me, "I will, now go on, it's a long drive home, I love you you" I kissed her cheek. "Yeah, Come on Sal, we'll be stuck in traffic if we don't leave soon. Love you Soph" "Bye Dad, Bye Mum" I said shutting the door. Well, that's the parents and Rosie gone. Now, I'll go talk to Sian in the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Sian looking a bit upset. "Sian, are you ok? I asked worried. "Erm yeah, I should be fine, It's just I feel bad about Ryan." Wait, isn't ryan her boyfriend? I sat down next to her on the sofa and made myself comfy, because I wanted to find out why she was feeling bad. "Ryan is your boyfriend right?" when I said boyfriend she winced a little bit like it hurt her for me to say that. "Erm, yeah, it's a long story, It's complicated" "Well we've got all night Sian, You can trust me, I'm nothing like my sister"


End file.
